1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates to an electronic component suitable for use in an apparatus using a printed circuit board.
The present invention especially concerns electronic component of lead-less type electronic component, such as lead-less type electrolytic capacitor which is suitable for use on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, electronic components are developing to be miniaturized more and more in order to be suitable for use to be assembled on a printed circuit board to form an electronic apparatus or the like. In order to be used in such use, the lead-less type electronic components of this kind, for instance chip-type aluminum capacitor is constituted as shown in FIG. 1(a) which is a cross sectional side view and FIG. 1(b) which is a front view of the same one. That is, a known electrolytic capacitor element 1 is made by roughening aluminum foil surface, forming dielectric oxide film on the surface by anodization to make anode foil, followed by winding together with a cathode foil made by the similar process with a separator inbetween, and followed by soaking electrolyte. And the electrolytic capacitor element 1 is put in a metal case 2. Then, the opening end of the metal case 2 is sealed with a sealing member 3 of a rubber or the like resilient material with lead wires 4, 4 penetrating therethrough, by calking the periphery of the opening part of the metal can 2. In an electrolytic capacitor main body thus made, the lead wires 4, 4 are welded to comb-shaped terminals 5, and plastic mold cover 6 is formed by molding, and thereafter the comb-shaped lead wires are cut to complete individual chip-shaped electrolytic capacitors. Such type of the conventional aluminum electrolytic capacitors have such problem that since the electrolytic capacitor element main body 1 is subject to a high temperature and high pressure of about 100.degree.-150.degree. C. for 5 min. and 10 kg/cm.sup.2 when molding, and such severe condition results in evaporation away of electrolyte thereby further resulting in undesirable deterioration of characteristics such as decrease of capacitance and increase of tan .delta.. And furthermore, the molding process takes some time and expense. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1, the length of the completed chip type electrolytic capacitor or the like electronic component requires a considerable area of mounting on the printed circuit board, since the conventional one has the electrolytic capacitor element main body 1 transversely mounted in spite of its actual smallness of size.